What Happen
by Rin8799
Summary: This is probably what Asaka would want to tell you.


**What Happen**

I have someone I like. Right when I meet him, I feel like he's irreplaceable. He is. I entered the the Foo Fighter to be stronger and aim the top. He said, if I want to I can. He said, my performance are very interesting like it was always different although it was always the same. He was possessed by a power, unknown to be evil or good, namely PSYqualia. But, I always stood by him.

I lost at the finals to another girl who hold a firm will. I'm not to ashamed since I finally found someone equal to me. But, once someone lost he or she will never again appear in front of 'him'. I aimed to never lose but I did. Thanks to that blue-haired boy, he was released from PSYqualia and asked me to continue to go with him. I was happy like I never was.

I came back with him. To the Asia Circuit. I didn't lose any match. After I was defeated by my rival, I never plan to lose in front of him again. I don't want to. He never said the word 'go away' anymore but I want to make him see me more. If I win enough he will see me, he will know and maybe even only a little he will like me.

I win for him. Every victory of mine is always for him. But, by his asking I would lose. Losing 'accidentally' to the Soryuu child was a piece of cake. I used the deck I would use just for fun and acted as if I can do nothing about it. It's nothing like my real deck at all. 'He' seem pleased when he knew I purposely lost, I love it when he look pleased because of me. But, then she have to come. That blue-haired idol who seems to try breaking up my love life. She started doing everything that I usually do. I'm jealous yet 'he' doesn't even realised it.

One day our club advisor came to me while I was repairing my deck. His eyes lifeless and darker. Also red lines under his eyes. Triggering me with my feelings for 'him' he made me fought his weird new deck. It's nothing like his usual deck. Something was different from him but I realised it too late. All I realised was that I was taken in by a weird power. By the time I have woken up all of my thinking was all negative.

'If you win against him, he'll be yours and you can dance with him forever' The words swirled in my mind and I was affected by it. By defeating 'him' I can have him in my kingdom. Wouldn't that be wonderful!? I would dance with him forever and he would never disobey me. Yes, that's right! Right now, I'm the queen. I'm the queen. I'm a lonely queen.

"Welcome! To the Pale Moon Circus"

Then I woke up once more. I don't remember anything. What happened after our advisor came and fought me? Why is this blue-haired-idol here and smirking like that? Why is my head hurting and why does 'he' look so mad? Did I do something bad? Did I do anything that made him angry?

He just smiled at me and take my hand. Then he gave a glare as he said that he wouldn't forgive me I do it a second time. I flinched but he still ask me to come with him.

'It's not like I ever wanted anything in return. Just being by his side is enough' that words came to my mind. My head hurts a little but I felt better seconds later. The words in my mind, somehow I felt like I've said it once to myself. 'He' called me and I ran to his side.

I could never ask for anything better.

* * *

'It's not like I ever wanted anything in return. Just being by his side is enough' Those words echoes through my mind. Asaka looks so lost when she's reverse. She would look so sad, high probability because of thinking our memories. I knew she loves me and wanted to be by my side... that's why I'm really angry now. I was just thinking of confessing to her a few days around this week but she just had to fall to the reverse power.

'Wake up... please. And don't forget those feelings' I wished secretly when I defeated her. I don't want her to lose any memory about us. Not even one. When she woke up, the only thing she forgot was about the battle. I smiled that time, a really reassuring smile. I helped her up and scolded her.

If only she knew how much I misses her that time.


End file.
